Odd Is The New Even
by E-Dubs13
Summary: Eli confronts Fiona about not showing up for Adam's party and Eli soon learns Adam isnt the one Fiona is interested in. Eli/Fiona and possibly Clare/Adam!Parings inspired by Speak Now by DustySporks. R & R!
1. Confronting The Drunk

_Odd Is the New Even;-*_

_ Summary- Eli confronts Fiona about not showing up for Adam's party and Eli soon learns Adam isnt the one Fiona is interested in. Eli/Fiona and possibly Clare/Adam!Parings inspired by Speak Now by DustySporks_

**

* * *

****Hallway of Fiona's Building; Sunday Night; 7:27 PM**

Eli Goldsworthy knocked on the condo door of Fiona Coyne impatiently waiting for the senior girl to answer. She swung open the door and a champagne glass was in her hand. Her curly black hair hung over her shoulders delicately and she had a small grin on her face. She arched an eyebrow and opened the door wider for him. "Wont you come in" she giggled plopping down on the couch taking a swig out of her glass.

"Fiona" Eli began "Adam is crushed you didn't show up to the party he planned for you and all I want to know is why?"

"Goth boy" Fiona rolled her eyes "I did go" she laughed

"It's Eli and you didn't I would have saw you"

"You did see me" she laughed throwing her head back "we danced together"

"No I would have remembered" he said getting aggravated. He heard Fiona was a drinker but he didn't think it was this bad.

"You're so silly and uptight. Have a drink," she said getting up and losing her balance stumbling around a bit.

Eli watched her stumble around a bit and it took her till she fell for him to get up and help her. Eli crouched down "are you okay?"

"Perfect as can be" she giggled uncontrollably. Eli helped her up and held onto her arm as he led her to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. "You stay in bed and I will be right back" he brought her some water and pain reliever for when she is a little less tipsy.

He went into the living room and found Fiona's phone and scrolled through the contacts till he got to Declan. He knew she had a brother a twin brother in fact and there was this whole twincest thing but he never actually met him. And Clare told him about her steamy fan fiction she wrote about him. He smirked think about it. He hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"No Fiona. I will not come back and try to get Holly J. She made it clear that she will call when she is ready. As much as I love her I have to wait" Declan sighed sadly into the phone.

"uh no this is Eli Goldsworthy. I came to talk to Fiona and she was a bit drunk and I honestly have no clue what to do." Eli laughed a bit

"Oh sorry" Declan murmured embarrassed. "Well I can't do much in New York but you can call Holly J. she should be number 2 speed dial behind me" Declan said and Eli knew he was smiling. He hated narsistic people.

"Thanks I will do that. Bye now" he said and hit end before he could get a reply. He hit number two and Declan was right there Holly J's name was. He remembered Adam mentioning how her and Fiona were attached at the hip and he often saw the two together in the hallway but never thought of calling her. He hit the talk button and waited for the girl to pick up.

"Hey Fiona how is it going?" Holly J's cheeriness came through the phone

"Hi this is Eli Goldsworthy. I am a friend of Adam's and I came to talk to her. She is a little drunk and I don't want to leave her alone and I have no clue what to do."

"Oh...Kay" she replied slowly "you want me to come over?" She asked after Eli didn't say anything.

"That would be great because I don't know what I'm doing" he laughed

"Ok I will be there soon" Holly J told him and hung up.

Eli set down the girl's phone and began picking up empty champagne bottles and wine glasses. Holly J opened the door and sighed, "you don't have to do that"

"It's cool. I don't mind" Eli shrugged

"Thanks for getting her in bed but why are you here?" Holly J asked setting her bag down

"I came to ask her why she didn't go to the party Adam through for her" he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh well it's not best to talk to her when she is like this. All you get is weird answers and a lot of giggling" she smiled.

"Yea I noticed" he laughed and scratched his chin "I called Declan because I didn't know who to call and I had to leave so he said to call you"

"Oh" Holly J whispered looking at the floor

"Yes he also said that he wasn't going to come back here and try to get you to be with him again because you would call when your ready even though he loves you very much" Eli smirked. He could tell he was making her uncomfortable.

"Well you can show yourself out I can take over" she said ignoring the conversation of Declan completely walking toward Fiona's room

Eli nodded and grabbed his coat shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Monday Morning; 7:18 AM**

Fiona tucked her books under her arm as she grabbed her sketchbook out of her locker. She saw Eli walking with Clare and approached the two. Clare visibly tensed being protective of Adam.

"Hi guys" she smiled weakly "Eli I just want to thank you for what you did and I have to explain later on when you're alone"

"It was nothing and how about during lunch?" he asked, "I can meet you by the stairs"

"Okay see you then" Fiona nodded and walked to class.

Clare turned to her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow "what did you do for her"

"My oh my Clare Edwards are you jealous?" he smirked

"No" she said defensively "I'm just curious"

"All I did was confront her about Adam and she was drunk so I just helped her out making sure she was safe" he shrugged

"Oh" Clare said letting out a relieved sigh "I thought I would have to be worried"

Eli laughed, "You shouldn't be so let's go to English," he said as the two walked into the classroom and sat in the back next to Adam who looked really upset.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Clare asked with a sympathetic smile

"Fine and dandy" Adam said sarcastically "I still can't believe she stood me up"

"We still don't know why so once it's all sorted out it will be okay" Eli cut in. He still had his talk with Fiona at lunch.

"Yea Eli is going to talk to Fiona at lunch and we will see why she ditched" Clare nodded and Adam shrugged.

"I have the next two periods with her. It's going to be weird" he sighed

"Just hang in there buddy" Eli reassured him as Mrs. Dawes came in and started telling the class about their assignment.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Monday Morning; Second Block; 8:16 AM**

Fiona stepped into class and proceeded to her seat in the back. Adam sat looking down at this sketchpad as he doodled. Fiona looked over at him hoping he would talk to her and maybe forgive her.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi yourself" Adam said bitterly quickly glancing up to see the pain in her gray blue eyes. He felt remorse for a quick second and the recognized that look from his own eyes.

"Look Adam I can explain" she said desperately

"Please Fiona just save it" he rolled his eyes. As much as he liked Fiona she hurt him and he needed time to think.

Next block they had gym together. Adam's mother finally let him take regular gym class. Today they were playing dodge ball.

Fiona sat on the sidelines reading a fashion magazine. Somehow she always managed to get out of gym class and not fail. Adam thought about it and it was probably how her smile could melt your heart in a milla-second or how

her eyes look deeply into yours and you know you can't resist her. Or it's her laugh that sounds like an angels calling and maybe just maybe it's her gentle touch with she caresses your arm and you feel like your on cloud nine.

He mentally slapped himself. Fiona clearly didn't deserve his attention after being stood up like that and she ignored all his calls. He glanced up at her as she flipped the page and smiled to herself. He broke away as Drew patted his shoulder.

"Trouble in paradise?" he joked

Adam groaned and shook off his hand. The only thing he hated about gym class was being in it with his brother and changing. "It's really none of your business" Adam snorted as he caught a ball flying toward him and passing it to his brother.

"Whatever" Drew replied and walked away.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School Stairs; Monday Afternoon; 12:42 PM**

By the time lunch rolled around Fiona sat on the bottom of the stairs talking to Holly J before she had a student council meeting. "And he will barely look at me" Fiona sighed frustrated

"I really don't know what to tell you Fi" Holly J sighed, "you had reasons and he should understand"

"I don't deserve him," Fiona cried as she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into her khaki pants.

"You deserve anyone you want Fiona" Holly J reassured her "I got to get to my meeting but we can talk more tonight" she said before walking down the hallway leaving Fiona alone.

Five more minutes passed before Eli walked up and sat down next to her "why didn't you go to the party?" Eli asked almost instant upon sitting down.

"Hello to you too" Fiona teased smiling a playful grin

Eli just stared at her searching for answers in her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply

"Oh no I know that sigh. I should have brought some popcorn" Eli smirked bumping shoulders with her

"In New York I had a boyfriend name Bobby. He was charming on the outside and vile on the inside. Things were great" she laughed smally as tears sprung in her eyes "one night I was getting ready to go out and Bobby and I got into an argument and he slapped me giving me a black eye. Then one day he threw me down the stairs and I couldn't take it

so I fled here" she sighed and Eli gently placed his hand on hers and she made no effort to move it.

"I'm sorry Fiona" he said concerned

"Its fine but it's just that Adam is different and so was Bobby and I just don't want to go through that again. It was so hard on my family and me. I'm not even sure if I want a boyfriend right now. So that's why I didn't show up" she sighed "I'm a terrible person"

"No" Eli said "your not. You were scared and I get that and Adam will too."

"Thanks" Fiona said sitting up and grabbing her purse from between her legs.

"Anytime and Adam is different" Eli laughed

"Well different scares me and different and I don't mix" Fiona sighed "I like normal and down to earth guys like you" she smiled softly and walked down the hallway as her heels echoed when they hit the tile floors.

_TBC.._

* * *

I know Fiona and Eli are very unlikely and dont get me wrong I do like Fiona/Adam paring but i thought it would be interesting to try this couple out and see how it goes. This is my first time writing Eli so please tell me if he is OOC and Adam and Clare are featured too so please tell me if they are OOC too. Do also tell if this is terrible and i should just stop it now or if you like it and you would like to see more! I have a little bit of Chapter started so i can easily write more and squeeze in another chapter tonight before school tommrow! Review and make me happy (:

Sincerley E-Dubs13


	2. Lunch Time Feelings

_Odd Is the New Even;-*_

_Summary-Eli confronts Fiona about not showing up for Adam's party and Eli soon learns Adam isnt the one Fiona is interested in. Eli/Fiona and possibly Clare/Adam!Parings inspired by Speak Now by DustySporks.

* * *

_**The Dot Grill; Monday Afternoon; 3:06 PM**

"She had a boyfriend that abused her and he was different like she thinks you are different and her and different don't mix" Eli filled in as he talked to Adam. The two sat in the corner of the Dot drinking chocolate milkshakes.

"So that's it. She and I are over?" he asked in disbelief

"Adam" Eli sighed "there never was a you and Fiona"

"i wish there were," he groaned finishing off his shake.

Eli couldn't help but think about what Fiona had said earlier that day "I like normal and down to earth guys like you" it was weird. Did that mean that she liked him or was she being nice. A girl like Fiona Coyne liking him was completely crazy. She was beautiful like a goddess almost too perfect for words and he was just Eli a boy with a messed up past and a girlfriend.

"Hey earth to dream boy" Adam snapped his fingers in Eli's face

"what?" he asked breaking away from his thoughts

"want to go to the comic book store?" Adam asked "the new issue is out." he grinned

"uh rain check?" Eli raised an eyebrow

"sure man but are you alright?" Adam asked "usually your all over a new comic" he laughed

"I'm just tired that's all. I'm just going to go home for the day"

"alright man see you tomorrow" Adam said as he exited the Dot.

Eli tossed some money down to pay the bill and walked to his hearse parked along the street. He just couldn't get the conversation he and Fiona had at lunch off his mind.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Tuesday Afternoon; 12:31 PM**

"this seat taken?" Fiona asked holding her lunch tray

"oh no" Eli said breaking away from his train of thought and pushing his books to free the seat. Fiona sat down on the red wooden bench. "where's Clare?" she asked eating a frie

"sick with the flu" Eli sighed "I have been alone all day"

"no Adam?" Fiona asked. Eli didn't notice a change of tone in her voice when she mentioned Adam like he did with his friend when he went on and on about Fiona.

"root canal" Eli chuckled a bit. He knew Adam would punch him right now

"ooh" Fiona winced "that stinks. Is he still hung up on the whole party thing?"

"what do you think?" Eli asked rolling his eyes

"you told him why right?" Fiona arched her eyebrow

"he still is upset. He is really into you and when Adam likes someone he_ likes_ someone" Eli replied

"I can't just like him because he likes me a lot. He would get more pain from me faking my feelings than he does now" Fiona sighed "boys are frustrating"

"tell me about it" Eli said in a gay voice. He flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

Fiona laughed and Eli joined in. The warning bell rang and Fiona scooped up her bag and tossed her trash away. "thanks for letting me sit with you. Holly J had a meeting"

"not a problem" Eli smirked "anytime you need a seat you can sit with us"

"you sure Clare wouldn't mind? Adam too?" she asked as they approached the steps.

"Uh maybe but they will have to deal" Eli laughed.

"Bye" Fiona waved and they two parted they ways to class.

* * *

**Fiona Coyne's Condo; Tuesday Night; 6:17 PM**

"Eli? Really Fiona?" Holly J asked as she scrunched up her nose

"what?" the brunette shirked "he's cute, and really funny"

"he is best friends with the boy who is like in love with you and he is with baby Edwards" Holly J rolled her eyes as her and Fiona sat on the couch lounging around

"relax I'm not going to jump his bones. I just like him a little bit. But were two different people so it would never work out" Fiona sighed

"don't be doubtful Fiona. He is crazy to not like you. Well if he was single and not friends with Adam" Holly J laughed

"yeah well I just got wait for things to cool with Adam and maybe things will happen" Fiona smiled and sipped her soda.

_TBC..._

_I'm sorry i know it was short but i didnt know what else to do without rushing in! i promise the next chapter will be long! it might be up tomorrow or Tuesday! thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! it means alot (: _


	3. Hurt Them Before They Hurt You

_Odd Is The New Even;_

* * *

**Degrassi Community School Steps; Wednesday Morning; 7:02 AM**

Fiona Coyne sat down on the steps working on her latest sketch for art class. Adam saw her shiny chocolate brown ringlets from miles away as the sun reflected off them. He slowly walked up to her. "Working on the sketch the morning before its due?" he asked

She looked up squinting because of the sun "I'm just putting on a few finishing touches" she shrugged "I like things to be just right" she flipped the pad shut.

"Yeah. So Eli told me what you said to him" he said feeling the awkward tension between them

"So he did?" she asked arching her eyebrow

"yeah he did" Adam replied "it's okay. I'm a good different so you shouldn't be scared"

"you can't change my mind Adam. And it's not that I'm not scared of you it's just...I can't" she said gathering her things "so please just understand that"

Adam watched her walk up the steps and go through security before going himself. He saw Eli talking to Clare at her locker. Just when he thought he wasn't going to be the third wheel anymore it didn't work out so well. He continued walking passed them and to his own locker.

* * *

**The Dot Grill; Wednesday Afternoon; 12:25 PM**

Eli sat at a table with his girlfriend Clare enjoying lunch off campus. They had recently lifted the rule of staying at school for lunch. They were in deep conversation about Fiona and Adam.

"She should at least give him a chance" Clare scoffed "he is different but Adam is sweet and wouldn't hurt her"

Eli rolled his eyes "every guy hurts a girl in someway"

"Now I'm wondering who wears the pants in this relationship" Fiona giggled as she sat down next to Eli. Clare smiled and Eli didn't look amused. It was silent for a few seconds till Fiona smiled. "didn't know you were so sensitive Eli"

"I'm not it's just Clare doesn't understand why you can't be with Adam" he sent a smirk in Clare's direction.

"Right" Fiona sighed "can we not talk about Adam" she smiled awkwardly "like how about Clare...you were sick yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I feel much better" she gritted her teeth. Fiona was nice in all but she was bugging Clare right now

"Smooth subject change" Eli chuckled as he opened the menu "another subject change..so what are you guys ordering?"

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Wednesday Night; 4:06 PM**

Fiona hurriedly swung open her locker causing her to drop her soy milk latte all over her shoes and the tile floors "shoot" she sighed sadly as she watched the warm liquid soak into her shoes and socks.

"Seems like your having a bad day" Eli said as he began picking up her fallen books.

"Seems like I'm having a bad week" she huffed a breath taking her books an stuffing them into her locker.

"Why are you here so late" Eli asked

"As the president of fashion club I have to take care of my duties" she shot him a small smile. "now your turn to explain"

"Detention" he smirked as Fiona shut her locker and grabbed her purse and the two walked outside.

"Listen I'm sorry about Clare at lunch. She is just.." he trailed off

"Protective of Adam" Fiona filled in "I get it and I hurt

Adam...before he could hurt me" she whispered

"Exactly" Eli nodded

"Well you shouldn't apologize for her. I mean not that she owes me one"

"Yeah" he scratched his chin "do you need a ride?"

Fiona scrunched up her nose "I don't do well with death, and plus my cab is on the way"

"I understand" he laughed "have a good night and stay excellent"

"Same to you" she smiled and watched as he drove off.

_TBC.._

Tell me what ya think :D vvv review please!


	4. The Perfect Girl

_Odd Is The New Even:-*_

* * *

**Degrassi Comunnity School; Thursday Morning; 10:41AM**

"Fiona Fashionita, do you have to stay after today?" Eli asked as he saw her getting books out of her locker"

"cute" Fiona laughed "and yes i am, extra late today" she frowned

"well once again i have detention, so i was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat at the Dot" he said slowly

Fiona arched her eyebrow "i dont know...what about Clare? and the whole Adam thing" as much as she wanted to jump up and down and say yes she had to play it cool

"please this is strictly as friends" Eli smirked and quickly added  
"well no one has to know"

"on one conditon..." Fiona smiled a sweet grin

"depends?" Eli challanged

"no death mobile, we walk" she nodded

Eli smirked and reluctantly nodded, he wasnt a fan of walking but he would deal.

"okay" Fiona smiled "i have fashion club till 5:00, so see you then"

Eli nodded and walked away smiling, he was actually pretty excited for this. Clare grabbed his hand and quickly kissed his cheek before they got caught for PDA

"so my parents are going to be home, and after detention you could come over and hang out" Clare smirked, she was on one of her badass streaks to stop her parents from getting divorced.

"sorry Clare im busy" he shook away her arm "maybe tommrow"

"what are you doing? Can i tag along?" she asked catching back up to him

"sorry but no. i got to run, but call you tonight" Eli nodded and walked down the steps and to a picnik table with some buddies.

Clare frowned and crossed her arms, watching Eli laugh with his friends. something was up and she would find out.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Thursday Afternoon; Mrs. Dawes' English Class; 1:22 PM**

"Adam" Clare began sitting in her seat next to him "where is Eli going after school?"

"detention. why?" Adam asked closing his notebook

"after that because i asked him and he wouldnt tell me" Clare frowned

"dont be a worry wart" Adam rolled his eyes as Eli began walking down the aisle towards his seat. "Eli to keep Clare sane, please tell us what your doing after school"

Clare smacked his arm, "i meant to ask him in private" she mumbled and turned to Eli who was in his seat now

"i have errands to do" Eli said simply and turned around focusing on the assignment.

At the end of the class Eli walked to the door and Adam's hand fell upon his shoulder. "hey man what are you really doing?"

"god Adam! I'm going out so just stop asking" he said shaking his arm off and walking to detention. He sat in the back, and scanned the room. Owen Bianca and a few other kids he didnt know were sitting texting or throwing paper around. He  
sighed wishing he had Fiona's number.

By the time 4:45 rolled around, Eli found Fiona sitting in an empty classroom surronded by fabrics and a purple laptop

"this is quite some club" Eli quipped sitting on nearby desk

"just me myself and I" Fiona smiled soflty and went back to work

"so you just make clothes by yourself?" Eli asked

"and coustumes for all the plays" Fiona shrugged "not much but it gives me something to do, keeps my mind away for things"

Eli nodded "thats cool, i mean you doing it because you love it"

"yeah, i want to have my own fashion line when I'm older" she smiled and began folding cloths and samples of fabrics.

"i can picture it" Eli smirked joining her "i used to see all your outfits and your little accsessories with your uniform" he said noting her yellow tie and small heels on her flats.

Fiona laughed lightly "if only we could dress normally again" she rolled her eyes.

"those were the days" Eli smirked as Fiona sat back down and opened her notebook. Eli closed it "its 5:01, we have to get to the fancy Dot for our reservation" he chuckled

"my Eli you must of went out of your way to get those" Fiona rolled her eyes

"i did" he smirked. Fiona packed up her things as the two began to the Dot.

**

* * *

****The Dot Grill; Thursday Night; 7:27 PM**

"i cant believe you used to dress normal" Fiona giggled as she was looking at a picture of little Eli dressed in overalls and blue short sleve shirt.

"no black or chains. just jeans" Eli smirked as Fiona flipped through the other pictures and stopped upon one of a gorl with black hair looking angry and Eli standing behind her

"do you have a twin Eli?" Fiona asked scanning the picture

"uh no that was my ex-girlfriend, Julia" Eli sighed

Fiona slid the picture back to him "oh well she is very pretty" she smiled sympatheticlly completley understanding. They both threw down some money from the bill and began walking back to the school"

"i had alot of fun Fiona" Eli smiled when they got back to the school

"well your alot of fun to hangout with" Fiona smiled and Eli felt his heart skip a beat. He mentally cursed himself, he had a girlfriend and couldnt think about Fiona in that way. But on second thought how could you not.

"same for you" Eli nodded as he watched Fiona call a cab.

"why do you call a cab?" Eli asked and Fiona turned to him "i dont drive" she shrugged "never learned"

"i could teach you.." Eli trailed off, she was old enough so it wasnt like it was illegal

"i guess" Fiona said uneasy "i mean i could learn to get used to your car"

"good" Eli nodded and saw Fiona's cab comming.

"thanks for the great day" Fiona grinned and wrote in swirly numbers her number on Eli's hand "call or text me sometime" she grinned another smile and Eli felt butterflies in his stomach and he almost thought he would have fainted when she kissed his cheek.

He couldnt help it but he was falling for Fiona Coyne. Everything was perfect. Her gray-blye eyes, her soft brown ringlets, her soft pink lips, her gorgeous grin, and she was just perfect. So perfect he couldnt get his mind off her.

_TBC.._

_Tell me what you think (: i love reviews, the more i have the more i will update!_


	5. Cats Out The Bag

_Odd Is The New Even;-*_

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Friday Morning; 7:33 AM**

"is it me or does Fiona look more beautiful today?" Adam asked as he and Eli stood by the steps waiting for the bell and Fiona climbed out of the cab with her khaki skirt showing her long legs and a yellow headband placed delicately on her hair.

"Adam your still hung up on her?" Eli groaned and rolled his eyes

"how can you not be man. She has to be a goddess"

"i will admit she is attractive" Eli said in a hushed tone not wanting anyone to hear.

"i thought you only had eyes for Clare" Adam smirked looking at his friend

"i can look at other girls and think they are good looking" Eli shrugged and Fiona walked by the two and smiled and directed a wave towards Eli.

"what was that all about?" Adam bumped Eli. "are you having an affair with her" he joked

"nah man, were just friends" Eli smirked

"friends? you guys talked like twice." Adam stated confused

"i had dinner with her at the Dot, we talked and laughed and it was a good time" Eli shrugged "not a big deal"

"yes it is!" Adam exclaimed "you went on a date with Fiona Coyne aka my crush aka the hottest girl to ever grace this planet when your with Clare"

Eli rolled his eyes "if it makes you feel better i will tell her so don't get your boxers in a bunch" he snorted

"whatever man" Adam bounced back and the warning bell rang signaling the two to get to class.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Friday Morning; Second Block, 8:56 AM **

Fiona walked back to her seat in sketch class at the same table as Adam. He looked up from his latest issue of his comic book "so i heard you and Eli went on a date last night" he quipped

"and I thought Eli wasn't going to tell you or Clare" Fiona smiled to herself "and it wasn't a date, we went as just as friends"

"since when have to two talked?" Adam asked

"we have had a few run-ins after school and just started talking" Fiona replied simply

"well are there more dates coming up?" Adam asked again

"do i detect jealously?" Fiona rolled her eyes

"why would you be friends with Eli?" Adam whispered,

"why would you?" Fiona challenged

"me and Eli are almost the same person while you aren't. He is a loner and your not"

Fiona set down her pencil she was holding "well that shows how much you know about me and say one more comment I'm moving my seat" she said in a low dangerous tone and Adam nodded this was his only way to talk to her.

* * *

**Degrassi Community School; Friday Afternoon; 12:02**

Fiona turned the corner to have her books smashed up and fall to the ground with a thud. She sighed.

"Is it unusual that I'm always picking up your books" Eli smirked

"if I wasn't so clumsy we wouldn't have this problem" she rolled her eyes and smiled

"a problem? No." Eli laughed "its fun having these run-ins"

"yeah and what about not telling Adam or Clare? He grilled me with questions and snarky comments during second period" Fiona asked

"uh that slipped out and I'm going to tell Clare" Eli nodded "well im going to eat lunch and review my paper, want to join me?" he asked

"i would but Holly J can actually squeeze me in this week" she bit her lip "but defiantly Monday" she grinned once more and Eli went to the J.T Memorial and Fiona went to the lunch room.

**

* * *

****Degrassi Community School; Friday Afternoon; 12:42PM**

Eli sat in the J.T Memorial reviewing a paper he had just recently written for Mrs. Dawes English class. He was pretty happy with the creative piece he wrote. Clare walked in and sat next to him

"so i waited all night for you to call me" she sighed

"explains the bags under your eyes" Eli smirked and Clare shot him a look, clearly showing his she was upset. "sorry, i got caught up in this paper" he lied and Clare snatched it away.

Her baby blue eyes darted and dashed across the paper as she soaked it all in. Several sentences and phrases stood out to her. "a raven haired beauty that i couldn't get my mind off of" "her curly ringlets let out a scent of raspberries" "she always seemed vulnerable and in the need of a hug" "she drank away the pain letting all her memories bubble away"

Clare felt her face get hot and red with anger and jealousy. She glanced at Eli who was texting and saw a name on the screen who set her off "your cheating on me?" she whispered

Eli turned her attention to her "what did you say?"

"your cheating on me" she spat throwing down his paper and standing up causing several by standers to turn their heads in shock.

"Clare what are you talking about?" Eli asked almost laughing "you know i would never"

"then who is this raven haired beauty that you cant stop thinking off?" she snapped "because I'm pretty sure that my hair isn't brown and I'm pretty sure your cheating on me with Fiona Coyne"

"Clare that story is made up. A character i thought of myself not based on Fiona" Eli told her "and i barely know Fiona. Sure i have talked to her a few times and had dinner with her last night but that's it"

"you were with her?" Clare asked as tears sprung in her eyes  
"because that is just icing on the cake. just perfect" she cried grabbing her stuff and running down the hallway.  
**  
****Fiona's Condo; Friday Night; 6:46 PM**

* * *

Holly J sat on the gray couch with her laptop propped up as she worked on a student council paper.

"Even when were hanging out you work on student council" Fiona rolled her eyes annoyed "this is supposed to be fun"

"your right" Holly J shot her a look and pulled up FaceRange and logging in. After letting her eyes scan her newsfeed she gasped.

"What?" Fiona asked interested and reading what Holly J's finger was pointed to.

_Clare Edwards is Single._

_TBC.._

* * *

_**guys oh my gosh i'm so sorry i didnt update faster! i was so stuck on it and i thought i would have so many ideas but i didnt at all! i hope this was really good and it wasnt rushed and it fit perfectly and i really hope you guys like it and please review. im always happy with my feedback! all of you guys are too sweet :) and once again i really hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me if this wasnt good! i can change if its necessary! and please dont forget to review and i might have the next chapter up tomorrow at the earliest and wednesday at the latest!**_


	6. Think About It

**Fiona's Condo; Friday Night; 6:47 PM**

* * *

"Oh my god," Fiona whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself "I can't believe this is happening. It can't be."

"Fi," Holly J placed the laptop on the coffee table "Why are you getting so worked up about this. It's not like you broke them up." She snorted "Wait, did you?" she asked when she saw Fiona wasn't laughing with her.

"I might have something to do with it." she bit her lip and flopped down on the couch, face first. "Jesus, Holly J what is wrong with me?"

"Tell me when you find out Fiona because Eli." she paused trying to supress a laugh , "I mean Eli of all people."

"Shut-up" Fiona groaned, "It just happened and he's actually really really sweet."

"Then let's go talk to him before him and Saint Clare work it all out." Holly J grabbed her mom's car keys she was borrowing for the night. "Do you know where he lives?"

Fiona stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "I sure hope so."

* * *

**Eli's House; Friday Night; 7:54 PM**

* * *

Music blasted through the speakers while Eli tapped his fingers on his desk to the beat. He barely heard the knock on his door. Unlocking each deadbolt and popping just his head out he saw his dad wearing a smirk. "Yes?" Eli laughed, he never saw his dad smile like this.

"There is a pretty girl downstairs for you."

"Clare?" Eli groaned, truthfully he didn't want to deal with her right now.

"No, this one is" Bullfrog paused thoughtfully "just come see for yourself."

Following his dad, Eli saw Fiona sitting at the table with CeCe, who was obviously telling an embarrasing story. "...and Eli was naked as the day he was born-"

"Alright mom," Eli clapped his hands together, trying to his the redness that was taking over his cheeks. "Let me and Fiona talk by ourselfs now."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Bullfrog warned in a joking tone and followed CeCe into the backroom.

"Sorry about them." Eli laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, "They can be a bit much."

"No," Fiona squeezed his knee, giving him a reassuring smile "I like them."

"So," Eli looked away, trying not to think about the sudden contact they just had , "Not that I'm dissapointed that you're here, but why are you?"

Fiona let out a shaky breath, "Have you been on FaceRage at all today?"

"No, why? Did Wesley post another video proclaiming his love for you."

Fiona shook her head, giggling but got serious again, "It's about Clare, have you seen her relationship status. It says she is single."

Eli's face stayed relaxed and he nodded "Yeah, I figured that was coming."

"Is it because of me? I heard you guys had a fight and she ran out of school crying."

"Yeah, well she read my paper for English and thought it was about you. She accused me of cheating on her." Eli looked up to see what Fiona's expression but her hair was creating a curtain around her face. "With you."

"What?" Fiona stood up, her voice growing in volume and pitch "I can't believe she would think that. I have to go talk to her. You guys need to get back together." she reached for the door knob but Eli grabbed her before she could.

"Fiona, take a deep breath." he said gently "I'm glad that she broke up with me." he started rubbing up and down her arm. "Because I like you Fiona."

"Eli," Fiona said cautiously "You don't mean that. You don't even know me."

"But I can get to. Just give me a chance." he searched her eyes "Please?"

Fiona sighed, biting her lip "Let me think about it."

"Alright" Eli agreed, letting go. "I'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah." Fiona nodded and wasted no time leaving. As she walked back to Holly J's car, he heart was beating heavy in her ears. What the hell just happened?

* * *

I'M BAAAAAAAACK! DON'T FRET! lol just kidding, you all probably hate me for being mia for like months but i hope this makes up for it. i'm not making any promises on when i will update but it will be soon. leave me some feedback and i'll love you forever (:


End file.
